


Exams

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimra tells his team/lovers that they cannot have sex for three weeks while practicing for Nationals, studying and taking exams. The last two he expected to broke the rules.<br/>Main pairing: Yagyuu/Sanada</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The regulars at Rikkai dai fuzoku were appalled when their buchou told them that, owing to training and exams, all their personal - read sex - time together was going to have to be suspended for three weeks. He didn't actually say anything about punishments for those who dared to disobey him (Niou) but they could read it in his eyes that he was serious and they had all seen the various ideas for punishment that he could come up with. None of them, well maybe Niou, wanted to go through that if they could avoid it so, with some grumbling, they all agreed to behave themselves until the exams were over. Yukimura promised them that they could all stay the weekend at his house afterwards and they would have the place to themselves for the entirety of the weekend. None of the regulars were sure if Yukimura's parents knew about the true relationship their son had with his regulars, but didn't want to ask. The thought of a weekend alone with only their lovers was reward enough for the suffering they knew they were going to endure for three long weeks. They were teenage boys after all, and they were used to fairly regular sex, either in pairs of any combination they happened to fall into. 

Over the next three weeks, Yukimura watched his team closely both on the court and off and could tell that they were following his decree to the letter, and that the frustration was taking it's toll on all of them. Niou had detention almost every day after practice for playing pranks on his teachers and Akaya sent his English teacher to the mental hospital after the second week - no one was sure what he had done, but there were rumors of white hair popping up during one test. Yukimura just snickered quietly to himself and made Akaya run laps for going devil mode on a teacher. He loved his baby devil, but Akaya had to learn there was a time and a place for everything.

Of all the tennis regulars, Yagyuu and Sanada were the first to finish their exams and then patrolled the halls to help out the teachers each day to make sure that students were not cheating. They met on each floor of the school and walked the halls each way twice before moving up to the next level.

Sanada had just stepped into the stairwell that led up to the roof when he felt hands on his shoulders. He was turned around and pushed up against the wall and was rather shocked when Yagyuu claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. Sanada moaned and wrapped his arms around the Gentleman's waist and opened to the invading tongue quickly. It had been too long since either of them had touched or been touched that they found they were desperate for contact. Yagyuu broke away long enough to take off his glasses and they leaned in again, tracing his lover's lips with his tongue. Sanada moaned softly and slid his hands down to pull Yagyuu's hips in against his own as he pushed forward. 

"Is that what you want, Genichiro?" Yagyuu whispered against Sanada's wet lips.

"Yes," Sanada groaned.

Each member of the regulars had their own talent on the court, and in the bedroom. And Yagyuu's was blow jobs. He just had to look at one of his lovers and lick his lips to get them hard. Their reaction to his eating a banana was several steps beyond x-rated and they always made sure to keep the fruit away from him at school.

Yagyuu kissed Sanada again and slid down to his knees, hands sliding up the firm muscular legs to the belt of their school uniform. Sanada's eyes glazed as he watched the long knowing fingers undo the buckle and zipper before reaching in to wrap around his now hard cock. Yagyuu leaned in and puffed air over Sanada's groin as he pulled the hot flesh out of the fabric confines and into the cool air of the stair well. The Gentleman brought his lips to the tip and flicked out his tongue just lapping for a moment before he opened his mouth and took Sanada in to the base in one smooth motion that had Sanada's eyes rolling back in his head. His hands found Yagyuu's hair and wrapped in the shiny strands as Yagyuu started moving slowly back and forth, licking and sucking in a way that he knew Sanada liked and would drive the more serious fukubuchou crazy.

"Look at this, my Petenshi," a soft but dangerous voice said from above them. "And them both members of the public decency committee."

"Puri," another voice replied with an obvious smirk. "Why don't we just join them?"

Yagyuu pulled back and looked behind him at Yukimura and Niou. "Seiichi, Masaharu," he said.

"Finish what you were doing, Hiroshi," Yukimura said. "And then we'll talk about what your punishment will be."

Sanada moaned as two additional pairs of hands started to rub and caress him as Yagyuu took him back in his mouth, sucking in just the right way. Yukimura leaned in and took Sanada's mouth in a soft kiss, teasing with his tongue and pulling back any time Sanada tried to deepen it until Niou leaned in as well and joined the kiss, making it hot and messy and perfect. Three tongues tangled together until Sanada's body tensed and he came into Yagyuu's mouth with a deep groan. Yagyuu licked him clean and tucked him away before standing up and adjusting his own uniform. He leaned in and joined the kiss, sharing Sanada's flavor with his lovers.

"Only five more hours and you couldn't wait," Yukimura murmured when they all broke apart. "You know you'll have to be punished for this, don't you?"

"It was worth it," Sanada murmured, a little dazed.

"Genichiro, I never said you couldn't take care of yourself," Yukimura said. "I only placed the restriction on group activities."

"I know, but you know it's impossible to do anything at my house," Sanada said. "So I've been doing the best I can."

"And what is your excuse, Hiroshi?"

"Technically, Genichiro and I have finished our exams, Seiichi," Yagyuu said putting his glasses back on. "So we didn't break any of the rules you put into place for the past three weeks."

"He's got a point," Niou said slinging an arm around Yagyuu's shoulders. 

"I suppose he does," Yukimura said. "But if I didn't know better, my Petenshi, I would say that the two of you switched for the day."

Niou grinned. "I guess I'm just rubbing off on Yagyuu."

"Such a waste," Yagyuu muttered.

"True," Yukimura agreed. He sighed. "All right, but no mention of this to anyone else. I don't want them to think that they can do whatever they want with my rules."

Sanada finally seemed to come back to himself and looked around. "Nonetheless, this was extremely dangerous, Hiroshi," he said sternly. "I think that Seiichi would be well within his rights to punish us for breaking the no sex on school grounds rule."

"And I would," Yukimura said, "if not for the fact that I already have plans for this weekend and I don't want to alter them. Just make sure that this does not happen again."

"Yes sir," the other three chorused. 

"So, Seiichi," Niou said pulled the Child of God in against his other side, "are you going to share these plans for the weekend?"

Yukimura turned his head and kissed Niou softly. "No, my Petenshi, you will just have to finish your exams and find out for yourself."

"You're evil," Niou pouted.

"Yes, he is," Sanada agreed. "But would you want him any other way?"

"No," Niou and Yagyuu chorused.

"Let's go take our last exam, my Petenshi, and then we can go to my house. I'll even let you help set up for the weekend."

Niou kissed Yagyuu and Sanada quickly and followed Yukimura back into the school. Yagyuu looked at Sanada. "I am sorry, Genichiro, but it just seemed like too good of an opportunity to let pass by."

"Don't worry about it," Sanada said. He wrapped an arm around Yagyuu's waist and pulled him into a loose hug. "I just want to know how Seiichi knew to find us here."

"How does he know anything? Why don't we blow off our last few laps and head for Seiichi's house? We can set up a few surprises for the others when they arrive."

"Are you sure you're not Masaharu?"

"You heard Seiichi."

"True, he's never wrong." Sanada kissed Yagyuu again. "All right, let's go."

Yagyuu smirked. "Puri."


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimura Seiichi loved three things deeply; tennis, Rikkai, and his team. Mostly in that order too. That his team were also his lovers only added to the joy that he got from spending time with them on and off the court, and his pride in them as they improved every day. And it pained him deeply that he had to place a restriction on their time together for three weeks to be sure that everyone passed their exams and were able to keep up at practice as well. He knew that none of them would disobey him, no matter how tempted they were, for fear of what he would do when he found out.

But he hadn’t realized exactly how much he’d come to depend on his team as well, and felt their loss as keenly, if not more so than they did. He watched them and knew that they were all following the restriction and rules he’d put in place, no matter how much it pained them. He enjoyed hearing about the pranks Niou was pulling to work off his frustration and smirked at Akaya sending a teacher to the hospital - even if he did assign laps for that one. Devil mode only belonged on the court.

It wasn’t long before Yukimura realized that he wouldn’t be able to last the three weeks, and knew exactly who he needed to talk to about his problem. When he’d first started thinking about ways to bind the regulars together and decided to create a romantic bond, he’d started with Niou Masaharu, very aptly named the Petenshi. They had dated in secret for months before approaching Sanada and Yagyuu and asking them if they wanted to join the relationship. And the four of them had been together the longest of the eight, though it was not uncommon for Niou to spend most nights curled up with Yukimura. The pair of them had the deepest bond of any of the team - even the doubles one combination. Niou and Yagyuu had their own bond, but it was different from the one Niou shared with Yukimura.

And that was the reason Yukimura knew that Niou would enjoy bending the rules. None of the regulars knew that the Child of God and the Petenshi spent most nights together anyway, so Yukimura saw no reason they shouldn’t have a little fun while they were together. Nothing that would wear them out, or be obvious to the team, but contact that would sooth them both.

Of course, Niou was all for it. He seemed to live for breaking the rules.

They kept it to touches and kisses until the last day of finals, and that was when Yukimura knew that he needed more. Niou wasn’t sure what happened, but when they finished their English final, Yukimura said something to the teacher that got them both out of class while everyone else was finishing up. Niou smirked to himself and followed Yukimura up to the roof. “Seiichi, you are amazing.”

“Of course,” Yukimura smiled. He pulled Niou behind one of the chimneys and pulled him in for a kiss. “I need you badly, my Petenshi.”

“Do we have enough time?” Niou asked, stroking Yukimura’s neck softly. Ever since getting his boyfriend back after surgery and rehab, it was like he couldn’t get enough of touching him. And it helped Yukimura relax.

“If you hurry.”

In the group, Niou was the slut. He loved to have as many of his boyfriends penetrate him in a row as possible. Yukimura, on the other hand, was the one who was always in control of not only himself, but the group as well. He was always on top no matter who he was with in the group, so no one knew the real secret. Yukimura would only submit to Niou. It was a secret that Niou promised to keep locked away, and he treasured the way that Yukimura would relax and put all his trust in his Petenshi. Niou would do anything for Yukimura, and only Yukimura knew that.

“I don’t have any supplies with me, Seiichi,” Niou murmured. He pulled Yukimura in against him and pressed soft kisses along the thin and pale neck. “I wasn’t expecting to do anything until we got to your place after school.”

“In my left pocket, Masaharu,” Yukimura whispered in reply.

“I love it when you’re prepared,” Niou said. He kissed Yukimura softly, being careful not to leave any indication of what they were about to do visible on the other boy’s body. He knew that he would have plenty of time over the weekend to kiss and touch his favorite boyfriend. Niou loved Yagyuu, his mirror, but Yukimura was the one who really held his heart. 

Yukimura moaned softly when Niou’s hand slid past his belt and into his uniform slacks and into his body. “Undo your pants, Seiichi,” Niou whispered. “Give me some room to move.”

But Yukimura undid Niou’s belt and slacks first, pushing them down, moving a little awkwardly because of the finger in his body. Then he undid his own and moved to press up against Niou, biting his lip to keep from kissing his Petenshi. Niou smiled at Yukimura and added two fingers and some lube, knowing that they didn’t have enough time and that the smaller boy could handle it. 

“I’m ready, Petenshi,” Yukimura whispered, breath ghosting over Niou’s neck pulling a shiver from him.

“Are you okay to brace yourself on the wall?” Niou asked.

“As long as you help hold me up, I’ll be fine,” Yukimura replied. He moved slowly and put his hands on the brick wall, shifting a little to get into position. Niou slicked the lube over his erection and shuffled into position. “Do it,” Yukimura whispered.

Niou took a hold of Yukimura’s hips to hold him in place and pushed forward slowly, letting the muscles relax around him as he went - a trick that Yukimura had yet to teach anyone else on the team because he didn’t want anyone else to know that he wasn’t always in control. Niou groaned and started moving almost immediately, the three weeks of tension forcing his body into action. Yukimura’s head dropped forward and his eyes fluttered closed. He loved the way Niou fit with him, how he felt when his Petenshi was inside him, completing him in a way that no one else could. 

“Do it, Seiichi,” Niou whispered. He knew that his boyfriend was just as on edge as he was, maybe even more so because he was the one who insisted on breaking the rules early. “I’ve got you.” He wrapped an arm around Yukimura’s waist and pulled him in tight.

Yukimura took his right hand off the wall and wrapped it around his erection, stroking as quickly as he could. He could feel that Niou was close and didn’t want to be left behind. Niou bit back a moan as the heat unraveled and he climaxed, Yukimura following not far behind. He shifted them so his back hit the wall and they slid down into a tangle on the ground. “Thank you, my Petenshi,” Yukimura whispered, panting between each word.

“You gonna be okay?”

“In a minute. We still have one more exam, but I find that I really don’t want to move.”

Niou nuzzled Yukimura’s neck and smiled. “We can slip away a couple of times this weekend if you want,” he said. “But I really don’t want to fail this last exam. I did actually study this time around.”

Yukimura turned for a last soft kiss and moved slowly off of Niou’s lap. “I know you study, my Petenshi,” he said as they got dressed and double checked that there was no indication of what they had been doing. “You wouldn’t be able to stay on the team if you didn’t.”

“Puri,” Niou smirked. 

The pair made their way back into the stairs and paused when they heard a familiar sound. They glanced over the railing and smirked at each other. Sanada and Yagyuu were on the landing below them, Sanada’s pants down and his erection vanishing into Yagyuu’s mouth. 

“Look at this, my Petenshi,” Yukimura said starting down the stairs. “And both of them members of the public decency committee.”

“Puri,” Niou smirked. “Why don’t we just join them?”

Yagyuu pulled back and looked back at them. “Seiichi, Masaharu,” he said.

“Finish what you were doing, Hiroshi,” Yukimura said. “And then we’ll talk about what your punishment will be.”

Niou and Yukimura joined their other boyfriends, enjoying the chance encounter that let them be together for a while. It wasn’t until they were out of earshot that Yukimura spoke up again. “My Petenshi, I want your promise that you won’t switch places with Hiroshi when I decide to punish him and Genichiro.”

“Can I help plan out their punishments?”

“This time, if you promise not to do anything that would make them uncomfortable.”

“Then I promise, Seiichi.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
